<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Photoshoot by Daddy_Felix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442327">Photoshoot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Felix/pseuds/Daddy_Felix'>Daddy_Felix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ghostface/Dwight fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Marking, Serial Killers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Felix/pseuds/Daddy_Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwight lets Ghostface indulge in a kink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dwight Fairfield/Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/David King/Jake Park/Quentin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ghostface/Dwight fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Photoshoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not necessary to read the first fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny paced around the small space he called home between trials. The walls were decorated with the pictures he had taken since his arrival. Some sections had corkboard covered with mockups of news articles that would never be printed. </p><p>Blown up on a black and white canvas was the first picture he has taken of his survivor that night together. Next to it was a full color glass print of the other man completely marked and sweaty, buttoning up his jeans after their affair. </p><p>They weren't quite enough, but they were the only two he had worth printing. It had been 5 trials since he had seen the his survivor. </p><p>Maybe the Entity was punishing him? He was suppose to sacrifice the other humans, not fuck them. Maybe if he promised to kill him after, he could see him again? </p><p>Danny scowled. He didn't think he could keep that promise if he made it. He had to keep his survivor's trust. He would just have to bide his time until they were able to meet again. </p><p>Dwight, on the other hand, only had to wait two days before his next trial with Ghostface. He had returned to the fire after their night together exhausted. He collapsed into his tent for a long, deep slumber. The survivor awoke to the sounds of Claudette and Jake arguing in hushed tones. He couldn't fully make out what they were saying. Something about the bruising on his neck? </p><p>Dwight struggled to open his eyes. The voices fell silent, then started again and Claudette rushed to help him up and Jake left to alert the others. Dwight was grateful that Claudette handed him his glasses as soon as he was upright. He put the on. </p><p>"Hey, how you doing" </p><p>"Been better. How long was I out?" </p><p>"A day and a half." </p><p>Dwight sighed. The rest of the day passed in near silence. Claudette quickly bandaged him, then left. Jake returned after spreading the news to the team that he was ok. He hovered overed the team leader. Sometimes Dwight thought he was glaring at him. Other times, Jake seemed worried. That night the Entity alerted the survivors that a trial was about to begin, and Dwight was selected to participate.</p><p> </p><p>-----blahblahblah write this part later.----- </p><p>Ghostface pulled the survivor from the generator, bringing him tight against his body. One gloved hand held Dwight's neck. The other had two fingers shoved in the survivor's mouth. </p><p>The killer gave one lingering thrust before releasing Dwight. The lanky man stumbled forward, falling onto his knees. Dwight coughed and tried to catch his breath. He looked up. Ghostface had his head cocked to one side. He could practically see Jed's grin behind the mask. </p><p>Dwight blushed and turned his face back down. As he did, he happened to notice a unmistakable bulge in the other man's dark pants. </p><p>Ghostface glanced around. When he was certain they were alone, he ordered Dwight to follow him. The killer led him into one of the abanded houses. They quickly went up the stairs and into one of the doorless rooms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Looking for proof reader. Not complete.</p><p>Update: writing right now. Worried i'm getting too cringe and realistic with the serial killer thoughts and stuff. Is it 3edgy5ever?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>